


Mars Trine Jupiter

by Hornie Monster (IcdKoffie)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/Hornie%20Monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter helps Mars fight her porn addiction, but she ends up becoming addicted to Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mars Trine Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> Team Galactic's one of my fav teams, so I wrote this fic about two of its members. In astrology, when one person's Mars trines another person's Jupiter, a high-energy relationship is indicated.

Mars Trine Jupiter

It wasn’t a well-kept secret, but Mars liked porn. Loved it, in fact. Actually, it was safe to say that she was addicted to it.

Her porn addiction started about five years ago. She ran into some grunts watching two anime girls licking each other. Disgusted but intrigued, she asked them what they were watching. “Yuri hentai”, one of them answered. The dirty feelings melted away as she kept watching and they turned into arousal. She never felt that way unless she was touching herself down there, which she didn’t do often. After the movie was over, one of the grunts introduced her to more yuri DVDs and magazines; she accepted them without question.

Mars dived into all types of porn after that day. Straight porn, BDSM, Pokemon porn, yaoi porn, and the list goes on. But her favorite type was hentai, because they made her feel like a little kid again. They reminded her of her past innocence. Anime characters weren’t real, and neither was her habit. For thirty minutes, she could pretend that her problems weren’t severe, that she was just having fun, that she was just a naive little girl who stumbled into some porn, that she was just…

Spiraling downwards. Losing her grip on reality, losing her self-control. Mars resorted to steal grunt’s pron stashes and hacking into the Internet to feed her “habit”. The other commanders and many of the grunts knew of her problem, but didn’t really address it. Master Cyrus didn’t care as long as it didn’t interfere with Mars’ abilities. In fact, he ordered the grunts to let her borrow their porn. He found out the original grunts who she watched hentai with and kicked them out, but that was it.

Pornography had a tight grip on Mars. Before she did anything, she needed to watch, look at, or read it. She couldn’t sleep unless she masturbated to an erotic novel or hentai manga and came. Despite her obsession with porn, she hasn’t had any kind of sexual contact yet. That would make her sex addiction “real”. That would make her “unclean” and “slutty”. She didn’t wanna cross the boundary between fantasy and reality.

Mars was in her room, watching yuri hentai. She was on her bed, pants less. The volume was on at almost full blast as she fingered herself.

When she came and opened her eyes, she noticed Jupiter standing over her. Totally freaked out, she yanked out her fingers and covered her pussy with a pillow.

“J-jupiter?! What the hell? Have you ever heard of knocking?”

She cracked up. “You’re hilarious, Mars! Have you ever heard of locking your door?”

Mars pouted. “I can’t stand you!”

“Right back at ya.” Jupiter turned towards the screen. “You’re watching this _again_?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah. What’s it to you?”

“Nothing.” she turned back to her. “You’re gay, Mars.”

She grabbed her other pillow and hit Jupiter’s hip with it. “No, I’m not! Shut up!”

“Then why do you keep watching lesbian shit?”

“...”

“Exactly. It’s OK, Mars.”

She lightly kicked her thigh. “It isn’t! This is problem!”

She chuckled. “It sure is… for you.”

“...You like torturing me, don’t you?”

“I guess you could say that.” she smirked.

“Jerk.”

Jupiter shrugged. “Call me whatever you want. It changes nothing.”

Mars grumbled. “What’re you still doing here? Get out!”

She laughed. “You don’t really want me to do that…”

She scowled and turned the TV off with the remote.

“Am I right?”

“Hell no!”

“Hell yeah! Isn’t this a kinky fantasy of yours? For some hot chick to appear before you while you’re watching porn?”

“Meh…” she fiddled with the remote. “You like seeing me when I’m down, huh?”

“Yeah… I like seeing you when you’re half-naked, too.”

Mars gasped and gaped at Jupiter.

“Don’t take it the wrong way. I’m not gay like you.”

“Yeah right. That's why you’re ogling at me, you perv. I bet you have a huge lesbian stash, right?”

It took her a while to answer her. “Trust me, I don’t swing that way… that much. You’re not really my type, but you’re cute. I have some yuri.”

Mars’ face turned crimson. “Ha! I knew it!” she pointed. “I think you’re very cute, too…” she wore a shy smile.

“I know.” she brushed her shoulder.

“Douche.” Mars hissed. “Can I borrow some of your porn?”

“Since you called me a douche, hell no.”

“I’ll tell Master Cyrus!” she pointed.

“Don’t make threats you can’t carry out.” she scowled. “Instead of watching porn all day, why not just have sex for real?”

Mars jerked.

Jupiter chuckled. “That thought never crossed her mind?”

She sighed. “I’m not ready…”

“You’re not emotionally ready?”

She nodded.

“But you’ll never will be if you keep living like this.”

“You sound like you care…”

Jupiter sat on the bed. “Well, you’re my fellow commander. Get yourself some help; you’re slowing us down. You’re weak enough as it is.”

Stupid Jupiter. Always rubbing Mars’ problems in her face. “Oh, shut up and leave me alone!” she turned over and buried her face in the pillow.

She lied down and stared at the ceiling. “Denying your problems won’t help.”

As much as Mars didn’t wanna admit it, Jupiter was right. She cried.

Turning to Mars, Jupiter asked, “Mars? What’s wrong?”

She cried louder.

“Oh, Mars…” she stroked her back.

She jerked. “Don’t touch me!”

“OK. Jeez.”

She was trying to push Jupiter off her bed. “Go away!”

“Alright, alright!” she spanked her ass before getting up.

Mars grabbed her remote and threw it at Jupiter as she left. “I told you not to touch me!”

She opened the door and stepped out. “I know you liked it!” she stuck her tongue out and walked away.

“Bitch…” she rolled off the bed and went to go lock the door. “I can’t believe she touched my rear! I’m not mad about it, though.” she found her pants, wore them, and flopped on her bed.

***

The next day was awkward for Mars. Every time she saw Jupiter, she froze and blushed. That weird conversation had her thinking about how much she disliked Jupiter.. and how she was. Last night was like a porno she saw- a pretty girl appearing outta nowhere.

_“Dammit, why didn’t I seize that chance?”_ Mars wanted to kick herself. _“Whatever. There’ll be another one. She’ll be back, that conniving bitch.”_

It was lunchtime, and she was in her office staring at a big-breasted woman in a magazine.

“Man, she’s so hot…” she was drooling.

“Hotter than me?” Jupiter was behind her.

Surprised, Mars jerked and turned around. “Again, Jupiter?!”

She grabbed onto Mars’ shoulders and massaged them. “I picked your lock.” she smiled.

“How?!”

“Don’t worry about it.” she let go.

She lipsmacked. “So why are you here?”

“Just wanted to check on my favorite teammate,” she mocked.

“Sure, Jupiter.” she threw the magazine in a pile. “Are you gonna lend me your lesbian porn collection?”

A mischievous smile appeared on Jupiter’s face. “I could, or you could have a real lesbian experience right here and now.”

Mars’ heart stopped. Was Jupiter serious, or just playing her? Either way, Mars didn’t wanna do something she’d regret later, especially with a girl she didn’t like very much. And a girl who bullied her about her addiction and supposed sexuality.

“No comment.” Mars said. _“Let’s leave it at that.”_

“You don’t think I’m being serious?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.” she brushed her off. “Why’re you so obsessed with me all of a sudden, anyway? You didn’t care before.”

Jupiter looked like she was in thought. “Beats me. I guess because you looked so cute last night.” she pinched her cheek.

Mars slapped her hand.

“Feisty. I like that.” her devious smile returned. “We could have some fun.”

Her heart skipped a beat.

“So, how ‘bout it?” she kissed her forehead.

That was the first time anyone kissed her. It was a quick, casual kiss so she didn’t so she didn’t feel sparks fly like in the romance movies.

“You mean right here and now?” Mars asked.

“I meant what I meant.” she kissed her cheek.

Oh great, she had to kiss her there. The kiss was sweet ( an unlikely word to describe anything Jupiter did) and it felt nice.

“But isn’t it inappropriate to do it here?” asked Mars.

“Haven’t you ever seen an office porno?”

“Of course, but I’m not comfortable doing anything here. Can’t we take it slow?”

Her eyes widened. “You actually wanna wait?”

“Like, duh! I’ve never done this before!”

She nodded and grinned. “I understand. It’s good to take things slowly. I… never had that chance…” she averted her eyes.

What did Jupiter mean by that? Mars was interested and kinda worried now. “What’s wrong, Jupiter?”

She looked at Mars. “Nothing. I’ll met you in your room?”

“Sure. I don’t wanna go all the way tonight.”

Jupiter played in Mars’ hair. “We won’t.” she leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

Wow, Mars’ first kiss! With Jupiter of all people. It tingled little, but in a fuzzy way. Jupiter’s tongue explored her mouth in a heated fashion, and Mars’ tongue picked up the pace.

Jupiter’s tongue squirmed it’s way out of Mars’ mouth. “Hmmm… you’re not a bad kisser, Mars. Are you sure that was your first time?”

She clenched her fists. “Yes, I’m sure!”

“OK, don’t get all moody! See you tonight.” she peaked her on the lips and walked off.

Mars watched the other girl leave. “See you.” she said softly as Jupiter closed the door behind her.

***

Mars wasn’t watching or looking at porn tonight; it wasn’t necessary, since Jupiter was coming. That wild child was enough. Also, she didn’t wanna be so horny that she’d jump in and do it all right away.

She heard knocking. “Come in.”

To no surprise, it was Jupiter. “Hey.”

“Hi.” she waved.

She stepped up to Mars. “Wanna chat or just get down to it?”

How nice of her to give her a choice. “We talked enough today.”

“I agree.” she cuddled up with Mars and locked lips with her.

Jupiter’s kiss was rough, as Mars expected. She also started to run her hands all over her, and Mars squirmed in her arms.

As the kiss got deeper, they tossed and turned and unzipped each other’s clothes. When Jupiter was on top, she’d grind on Mars and bump her pubic bone against hers. At this point, Mars could barely breathe and she pushed Jupiter off.

“Enough!” Mars wiped her mouth.

Jupiter panted. “You could’ve just said ‘stop’!”

She coughed. “How was I supposed to-” cough. “say that when your tongue was-” wheeze. “blocking my air passes?”

“....Whatever.”

Before they moved on, Mars was curious about some things. “Uh, Jupiter?”

She turned to her. “What?”

“Can I ask you some questions?”

“Why?”

“Just curious.”

She sighed loudly. “Sure.”

Mars rested on her shoulders. “Have you ever slept with Saturn?”

Silence. “Um-hmm. We fuck on a bi-weekly basis.”

“Is it good?”

“Sometimes. It’s decent overall.”

“What type of positions do you guys do?”

“We-” she got off her back and looked at Mars, annoyed. “Why in the hell are you asking me all these stupid questions? Do you want to fuck Saturn?”

Ouch, Mars forgot how bitchy Jupiter can be. She didn’t really care about her sex life; she only wanted to stall. Knowing Jupiter, she’d go on full blast, like with that kiss( although it was awesome). Sex with Saturn? Ick!

“Eww! No way!” Mars stuck her tongue out.

Jupiter chuckled. “I forgot you were gay.” she pinched her cheek.

She grumbled and slapped her hand. That didn’t stop her.

“Would you rather him here than me?” Jupiter was pulling down Mars’ dress.

Mars froze and her breathing turned shallow. W-what the hell was Jupiter gonna do, and why’d she ask such a peculiar question? She asked it in a soft, desperate way, which was unlike her.

She started sweating and she eyed the room. “Uh, no…”

“Good.” she smiled.

_“Why does she even care?”_

Jupiter rolled Mars’ dress down to her waist, pulled up her bra, and kissed her left breast. Then, she looked up at her flushed face and winked.

“Did you like that?”

She nodded.

Jupiter went back down on Mars’ nipple and sucked on it roughly, leaving a trail of spit. While slobbering on her nipple, Jupiter rubbed Mars’ other nipple with her thumb.

Mars began to shiver and her toes curled. Her pussy got wet with anticipation as Jupiter licked off the spit trail and kissed down her stomach.

Grabbing on Mars’ waist, Jupiter leveraged herself and said, “I guess that’s all for today.”

“Whew.” Mars sighed. “I’m surprised you listened to me.”

She smirked. “I’m a good listener.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Since when?”

“Oh, shut up.” she massaged her left nipple.

Mars released a small moan. She wanted to ask Jupiter to take off her clothes, but… “Jupiter?”

“Hmm?” she was still stroking it.

“Can I… see your boobs?” Mars bit her lip.

Jupiter twisted her nipple.

She squirmed. “Ah!”

“Idiot!” she pulled the top half of her outfit down, unhooked her bra, and threw it to the side. “Is this what you wanted?”

Cool, bobbies! This was the first time seeing a pair in person! Her eyes lit up like fire and she had to stop herself from screaming.

Jupiter was cracking up. “Look at you! You’re so dumb!” she calmed down. “Wanna feel them?”

She’d let Mars touch them? Awesome! Just the thought of it made her drool.

“Do you want to or not? My girls are getting cold.”

Mars snapped out of her daydream and reached up to Jupiter’s breasts. Her arm was shaking, but it was able to clutch one of them. It felt soft and jiggly.

“How does it feel?” Jupiter asked in a condescending tone.

“They’re so soft!” she answered in a high-pitched voice.

She chuckled. “Dork.”

In a daze, Mars got on her knees and explored Jupiter’s mouth. Much to her amazement, instead of slapping the crap outta her, Jupiter kissed her back with full force. The two girls were running their hands on their backs, sides, thighs, and neck. While they were navigating on every part of the other girl’s body, they started to grind on each other. They moaned as their hard nipples and smooth stomachs touched. Without thinking, Mars grabbed Jupiter’s ass.

That got her slapped silly, of course. “I never said you could grab my ass, bitch!”

“I’m sorry!” yeah, she should’ve known better.

“Hmph.” Jupiter wiped her mouth. “And clean your mouth before you kiss me! Damn!”

“Oops.” she lied back down. “Well, that’s what you get for slapping my butt yesterday!”

She closed her eyes and smiled. “True enough.” she reopened them. “I’m outta here. Good night.” she crawled off the bed and looked for her bra.

Mars watched her search for it. “Can I still borrow your porn collection?”

Her question wasn’t going to be answered until Jupiter found her bra. “We can watch it together in my room someday.” she hooked her bra back on and pulled up her clothes.

“Tomorrow?” Mars begged.

She walked up to the door and grabbed the handle. “Sure, that’d be cool. Bye.” she opened it and left.

Mars stared at the door for a few minutes. “Jeez, what a cold way to say ‘bye’.” she got outta bed to put on her nightgown.

***

Jupiter was sitting on her bed fully naked when Mars opened the door. Her beautiful, curvy figure made Mars freeze in her tracks.

“Come here, silly.” Jupiter patted the bed.

Mars gulped and sat right next to the other girl. Two young ladies were fingering and kissing each other roughly. Within seconds, Mars got wet and she pulled her panties down and kicked them away.

“AAAHHH!!!” one of the ladies screamed when the another one was licking her thick clit.

The second woman licked her way up the first lady’s body and inserted two fingers in her pussy and ass at the same time.

“OHH! AHH! YYYEEESSS!!” she yelled even louder as the other woman was fingering both of her holes.

That was a position that Mars has never seen or read before. Her clit was throbbing and her cum was dripping to the ground. Sweat trickled down her body, she was trying to catch her breath, and she was shivering.

Mars freed her moan when Jupiter lapped her pussy outta no where. Regaining her composure, she exclaimed, “What the hell are you doing?!”

She stopped and looked up at her. “You.” she flicked her clit. “This is one your fantasies, right? A girl on your pussy as you watch porn?”

“Why do you think that?”

“Just do.” she kissed her pussy. “I’m right, aren’t I?” she was sipping on her slit.

Dammit, she was. “Yes…” she admitted.

“Yeah, I know.” she said with her usual cocky attitude. “You’re very wet; it’s like swimming in the deep end.” she stuck her tongue in her slit.

A sudden chill went down Mars’ spine. “Then swim deeper.” she pushed Jupiter deeper inside.

Jupiter’s tongue swirled in Mars’ slit, causing a hurricane. As she stroked inside her, she raised her dress, and massaged her ass. One of her hands found its way in there and she moved it around.

Mars arched her back. “AHH!” she came and collapsed.

When she regained consciousness, she felt Jupiter’s lips on her inner thigh. She was also naked.

“What did you do to me?” she was freaking out, for good reason.

Jupiter stared at her as she rubbed her cunt with her thumb. “Don’t worry, I was only cleaning you up.” she licked her lips. “It was like cleaning up a flood zone.” she smirked.

Maybe that was an insult, but Mars didn’t care. “I know you enjoyed it.” she moaned.

“I did.” she leaned in to kiss her. Mars kissed her back and pulled her hair down.

Jupiter broke the kiss and slapped her. “Not my hair!”

Her hair was straight and shoulder-length. “You look even prettier with your hair down…” Mars said softly.

“Thanks.” she wore a shy smile and sucked on Mars’ neck.

While playing in Jupiter’s silky hair, Mars noticed the TV. It was still on, but it was broadcasting a new porno. Jupiter must’ve changed it. In this movie, the two women were scissoring each other. They were lightly moaning; those kinds of moans turned Mars on the most. Aroused, she wrapped one of her legs around Jupiter’s waists, grabbed onto her back with her other hand and grinded on her. Jupiter purred in response and she grinded as well, matching Mars’ speed. Her grinding combined with Mars’ wet pussy on her pubic area caused Mars to moan loudly, drowning out the movie.

Jupiter stopped grinding and leveraged herself. “‘Bout time you looked alive, Mars.”

She chuckled.

After getting on her knees and stretched, she drove two fingers in Mars and grinded them in and out.

“Ooohh…” she opened her legs a little more. “Jupiter… can I finger you too?”

“Sure.”

Mars sat up and slid two fingers inside Jupiter’s wet, warm slit. This was the first time in another girl’s pussy, so her fingers danced on every inch of Jupiter’s creamy walls.

“Hmmm… you’re good, Mars.” Jupiter groaned. “You sure this is your first time?”

Instead of responding, Mars began thrusting her, making waves Jupiter increased the speed of her fingering and and ran along Mars’ pussy lips with her thumb. Both girls cried out each other’s names. They slipped a third finger into the other girl’s tight opening. Their walls started to collapse with the fast-paced fingering, and the girls were desperate for just one more tiny push inside. Just one more tiny push inside the other girl’s cozy, overflowing slit.

Their pussies could no longer handle the intense pressure. Warm, thick juices gushed down their arms as they shivered. Exhausted, they glided their fingers out, letting them feel on all the imperfections on the other girl’s walls.

Jupiter collapsed on Mars.

_“Gosh, she’s pretty heavy.”_ Mars thought. She ran her fingers on her back and through her hair.

The girls were too tired to talk.

“Umm…” Mars broke the silence. “Can I borrow the rest of your porn collection?”

All of a sudden, Jupiter got on her knees. Her face read pissed. “What the fuck’s wrong with you?” she raised her arms. “We just had sex and you’re still talking about porn?”

Mars didn’t understand her sometimes. “What’s your problem?”

Jupiter looked like she was caught off-guard. “You… you’re a…” she was having a hard time finishing the sentence.

Now Mars was getting it. The reason why Jupiter was acting weird lately was because she wanted someone like her to spend time with. Probably. Mars felt like an insensitive bitch now.

“I’m sorry, Jupiter.” she said. “Wanna do this again sometime? Without the movie?”

She smiled and nodded. “I’d like that.”

That smile was… warm and sincere. Unlike Jupiter’s other smiles.

“Say, do you think we’re a lot alike?” Mars dared to ask.

Of course, Jupiter didn’t answer right away. She looked away and stated, “In a way, yeah. You avoid real sex, and I’m drawn to it like bait.” she looked back at her. “I guess… I was drawn to you.” she smiled again.

Her radiating smile pierced through Mars’ well-guarded heart. “Wanna go out with me?”

Jupiter wiped her smile clean off her face. “Huh?”

“Wanna date?”

“Hmph, you’ve got guts asking me out.” she crossed her arms. “My answer’s ‘yes’. I’ve never dated a girl before, but then again, I never had sex with one before either.” she chuckled.

Mars giggled with her.

She uncrossed her arms. “So, since that’s settled… wanna make a movie?” her sinister trademark smirked appeared.

Good idea! “OK! When?”

“It’s already rolling.” her smirk became bigger.

She kicked Jupiter off her. “Hey, I never agreed to that!”

Jupiter cuddled up with her and said, “Oh, don’t be such a wuss! I won’t show it to anyone. Trust me.”

Something told Mars that Jupiter couldn’t be fully “trusted” since day one. “Right.”

“That’s a good girl.” she pressed her lips against her girlfriends.

Mars drowned deep into the other girl’s kiss and ran her sweaty, sticky hands on her hot skin. One of Jupiter’s hands cruised its way into Mars’ butt.

Neither one of them bothered to insert a third movie, as they were too busy inserting their tongues and hands into unseeable places.


End file.
